1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a means for controlling the voltage at a power outlet and more particularly to a magnetic switching means for selectively providing voltage at a power outlet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Local sources of voltage, such as convenience wall outlets well known for use with a mating plug attached to a voltage operated appliance as well as central switches for selectively providing and terminating power to convenience outlets and appliances directly wired to a source of power are well known.
It is also well known that key operated switches, covers for convenience outlets, convenience outlet inserts and the like, are readily available for use to prevent the unauthorized use of such convenience outlets or directly wired appliances, particularly by inexperienced small children.
It is obviously desirable to provide a convenient means whereby small children cannot directly come in contact with a source of voltage, such as, in an open convenience outlet by the insertion of small fingers or metallic objects held in the hand or be able to turn on an appliance that is either dangerous to the child or could cause other forms of damage.
Obviously, when considering the safety of small children, a convenient means of removing and turning on the power from open convenience outlets and preventing the accidental operating of appliances is of foremost importance. Until the emergence of the instant invention such a convenient and partial means for selective energizing and removing such power was not available.